School's In Again
by Wingless205
Summary: The flock has arrived at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, where they meet new friends, new enemies, and have the time of their lives!
1. I'm Insane For Sure

I'm Insane For Sure

Trick question: What do you do if the Voice in your head suddenly, out of the blue, just gives you an address and tells you to go there?

Well, any normal person would probably check themselves into a mental hospital.

Unfortunaty, I'm not normal and thus don't have that luxury. So here I am, flying to wherever and wondering whether or not a mental hospital is really what I need . And here the flock is, blindly following their insane leader, as always.

" You're not insane, Max." Angel flew closer, trying to comfort me, although her words just made me more confused inside.

I grunted. " It's possible."

" And we're not following you blindly." Her reassuring smile turned into a pout.

" Do you know what to do? No? Then you're as blind as bats." I coasted along, my eyes scanning the ground for the place that we were supposed to land. " And I'm not any better."

" Hey!" Gazzy called, flying in circles high above me. " I see it! The mansion!"

I flew to where he pointed, and sure enough, there it was. We landed in the wide front lawn. There were kids all over the place, running, jumping or _teleporting_ here and there.

" Whoa." I said. " This must be, like, mutant central."

" Awesome." Iggy breathed, after hearing Gazzy's description.

" So what do we do?" I mumbled, more to the Voice than the others.

I don't know if it was just me or if I actually heard the Voice give an exasperated sigh. _Go up and ring the doorbell, Max. _It said.

I went up to the door, the flock following me closely. I took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

Only then did I realize that a) I had no idea what this place was, b) I had no clue what I was doing here, and c) How was I going to explain myself? I could always say, _Oh yeah, the Voice in my head told me to come here. This doesn't happen to be a mental hospital, does it? _

Turned out I didn't need to say anything. Life is funny like that.

'Cause the person who opened the door was someone I had never expected to see again, and yet was very, very happy to see.


	2. Hey, I Know You!

**Hey, I _Know_ You!**

" Pipsqueak!"

" Logan!" I said in suprise.

Wolverine stood there staring at me, then he shook his head. " I never thought I'd see you again."

" You sound disappointed." I replied joking.

" Not at all." He moved out of the doorway. " Come in, all of you."

The flock followed me inside. Fang sidestepped delicately around Wolverine, glaring up at him. I didn't blame him, considering what went down last time those two met. Gazzy, on the other hand, sidled up to him, the ever-adoring fan. Wolverine did his best not to run him through with his claws.

" So what brings you here?" He asked.

My mind ran at high speed through the various exuses, including the one that involved reveiling my insanity. I settled on the easiest exuse. " Just thought I'd check it out."

Wolverine nodded. " Sounds good. You know, we can get you settled in here perfectly."

An old man in a wheelchair came up to us. " New students?" He asked.

" Yeah." Wolverine said. " Xavier, Max. Max, Xavier. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

Xavier smiled welcomingly. I was really starting to like the old guy.

He showed us to our rooms and assured us that we'd start school tomorrow, which was a little bit scary for us, considering the fact that we'd had our share of experiences with schools. Angel and Nudge shared a room, as well as Gazzy and Iggy. Fang and I got our own rooms.

Fang slunk into my room a little while later. " Why?"

" What?" I said, kind of annoyed.

" Why did you have to come here?" Fang snapped angrily. " With him?!"

I rolled my eyes. " My Voice recommended the place! I didn't even know--"

" But if you had, you wouldn't come anyway!" Fang said, dark eyes flashing.

I rounded on him, furious. " I don't care what you think! I like Logan, and I like it here! So stop! You're just jealous!"

" And angry that he happened to kill me once!" He exploded.

" So you're admitting that you _are_ jealous!" I shot back.

Fang glared at me with those beautiful black eyes, then turned and slipped from my room like a sexy shadow.

" Urrrrrggggghhhh!" I roared out my frusteration at Fang's stupidness as well as my annoying new adjectives.


	3. A Good Night's Sleep Is Wishful Thinking

This chapter has nothing to do with the story, but I thought it was funny and would be a good addition.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Maximum Ride, or Peter Cottontail.

* * *

A Good Night's Sleep Is Wishful Thinking

**11:34**

Logan was settling down for the night. He turned out the light and lay down on his side, letting himself drift off.

Then another body jumped in bed with him. Logan's eyes jerked open, and he slowly peered over his shoulder. " Nudge?"

" Can you read me a bedtime story?" Nudge asked.

Logan paused while the words registered. " I'm not gonna read you a bedtime story."

" Oh, _please_? _Please_?" Nudge begged.

" No! Now get out of my bed!" Logan said forcefully.

" But..."

" Get out of my bed!" Logan sat up quickly, his claws flashing out. Nudge jumped away from him and fell off the bed.

" Please?" Nudge pleaded. " It's just this one."

Logan raised his eyebrows, claws sliding back in. " Peter Cottontail?"

Nudge nodded and did her best impression of Angel's Bambi eyes.

Logan couldn't resist. " Get up here." He said.

Nudge happily hopped in bed beside him and turned the light back on. She snuggled in beside him and set her head on his shoulder.

Logan shot her an exasperated look and began. " Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter." He set down the book. " Man, I feel like a fool. Can't you get Max to read it for you? Fang? Iggy?"

" Not Iggy, silly!" Nudge giggled. " He's blind! Continue, please."

Logan rolled his eyes. " They lived with their mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree. And then the farmer dude came and slashed them to pieces and burned down their house. The End."

" Jeez, you're violent." Nudge exclaimed. " Read the_ real_ story."

"' Now my dears,' said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, ' You may go into the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden: your father had an accident there; he was put into a pie by Mrs. McGregor." Logan paused and then burst out laughing.

" Stop that!" Nudge slapped him on the arm. " It's not funny!"

" No, you're right, it's not. Poor little rabbit!" He burst into laughter again.

" You're bad at this." Nudge commented. " Now read it _all_! Please?" She gave him her bambi eyes again.

" Ok, fine." Logan replied. "'He was put into a pie by Mrs. McGregor..."

**1:48**

Logan was actually woken up by that funny feeling people sometimes get when they're being stared at. He sat up in bed quickly, turning on the light. His eyebrows went up as he noticed the wee little birdkid standing in front of his bed.

Logan rubbed his eyes. " What do you want, Gazzy?"

Gazzy shrugged, staring at him solemnly.

" What...do...you...want?" Logan growled forcefully.

" I just wanted to see what you were doing." Gazzy said cheerfully.

" I _was_ sleeping until you came along!" He snapped back.

" Cool!" Gazzy exclaimed, hopping up in bed beside the irritated Wolverine. " Do you have a sixth-sense or something? How keen is your sense of smell? How fast does your healing factor work? Why do you-"

" Stop, stop, stop!" Logan cut off Gazzy's interrogation. " Will you shut up and go away!"

Gazzy stuck out his bottom lip and filled his eyes with tears. Logan looked away, feeling a keen sense of guilt. Gazzy began to sniffle. Logan did his best to ignore him and his conscience.

When Gazzy began to sob, however, he couldn't take it any more. " Fine, kid, fine!"

The tears vanished miraculously fast. " Yay!" Gazzy snugged in closer. " I'm totally your biggest fan."

Logan sighed. " I noticed."

Logan did his best not to slash the kid to pieces as he answered the onslaught of questions. After Gazzy had fallen asleep, he carried him back to his bed. Then he came back to his own, sincerely hoping it didn't happen again.


End file.
